


The Lake

by SalTheMander



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, that one beach episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheMander/pseuds/SalTheMander
Summary: ooh boy a fluffy morning at the lake! Let's sprinkle in some oblivious lesbians and... perfect!
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun idea which popped into my head. Enjoy!

“Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” A familiar, spritely voice intruded upon Elsa’s formerly peaceful slumber.

“Anna, go back to sleep.” Her drowsy drawl did nothing to dissuade her excited sibling. Anna’s hands shook Elsa’s shoulders in a more unwelcome attempt to rouse her.

“I can’t! The sky’s awake, and you promised us you’d come!”

Elsa groaned, wondering why she had ever agreed to wake so early, or how Anna could do it with such ease. One thing that she would never admit to missing about her life in Arendelle was waking up with the sun every so often, naturally prompted by Anna. They would watch the sunrise, often saying nothing at all, needing only the firm reassurance of the other. Fortunately, Anna’s visits meant that the tradition could carry on.

If in a less peaceful manner.

“All right, all right. I’m coming.” Anna squeaked with joy at her response and quickly exited the lavvu, inviting Gale in to say ‘good morning’. Elsa smiled in return, yet considered drifting back to sleep on her cot.

“Honeymaren’s waiting!” Anna called with a teasing lilt. Elsa sat bolt upright, hastily dressing herself for whatever event her sister had planned. “Knew that would get you,” She chuckled at Elsa’s sudden appearance at the entrance to her tent, prompting a blush from the former queen. “Come on! I hope you brought something to swim in!”

_Swim?_

Anna was off dragging Elsa through the forest before she had time to reply or change her outfit. Unlike Anna’s turquoise gown, it was distinctly not made for swimming.

Chatter and conversation could soon be heard through the trees, and the siblings emerged onto a large flat rock overlooking the lake only a few meters down. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were making lighthearted small talk with Ryder and Honeymaren, and quiet waves lapped the shore beside them, providing an almost calm ambience to the scene.

Calm, if not for Anna.

“I found her! She thought she could escape us with sleep, and we all know that never works!”

“Oh come on,” Elsa smirked. “Kai said that you almost slept through my coronation.”

Anna gave an embarrassed laugh. “Emphasis on ‘almost.’”

With everyone assembled, Olaf took no hesitation in riding Sven into the water, with only a fraction of the grace possessed by the Nokk. Despite wearing nothing more than swimming shorts, Ryder and Kristoff shielded themselves from the brunt of the blast, their arms providing little protection against the scattering droplets.

“Shall we?” Kristoff said smoothly before leaping into the glistening waves below.

“Hell yeah!” Ryder swiftly followed suit, Anna not far behind, each with their own unique splash to their name.

“You’re not dressed well for the occasion.” Honeymaren looked Elsa up and down, assessing her poor preparation. Elsa felt a warm tinge on her cheeks.

“Anna didn’t tell me what we were doing. You don’t look any more prepared either.” Flustered, Elsa gestured to Honeymaren’s outfit, which hardly looked different from any other day. The Northduldra woman laughed, a sound as comforting as a breeze.

“Looks can be deceiving.” The woman then began to undress, and Elsa immediately averted her gaze, turning a deep red from her ears to her neck. “Relax, I’m not going to strip naked in front of you.” For all the redness in Elsa’s cheeks, she may as well have. Her eyes tried not to linger on Honeymaren’s unexpectedly toned stomach, or the brassiere spanning her chest, or the shorts running halfway down her tanned thighs. The ground was nice. Very pretty rock. Honeymaren laughed, a faint flush in her cheeks as well. “Not unless you want me to.”

With that remark, she leapt into the lake, leaving Elsa on the rock, taking all semblance of thought with her. She stood there, stunned and frozen to the spot, her face a noticeable cherry red.

_Snap out of it! You’re the goddamn ice queen!_

And that she was. With a strange burst of confidence - and an unusual desire to show off - Elsa stepped to the tip of the stone, bathing in the light of dawn. With flowing gestures of her hands, her old garments were gone, replaced by new, glistening attire. The morning breeze blew a transparent capelet behind her, and her platinum hair captured the sun, tied back. In another daring display, Elsa’s midriff was partially exposed, and her sleeves and leggings went only halfway down, fading into shining ice crystals at her calves and forearms. Her feet left the ground, and she broke into the water’s chilling embrace.

She surfaced to hear Kristoff and Anna cheering for her, the latter giving her a teasing glance. Elsa smirked in return, unprepared for the splash she was about to receive from Honeymaren. With a challenging grin and a mouth full of water, Elsa returned the gesture. It wasn’t long before Ryder was dragged into the battle by his sister, then Anna by hers, until each one of them was laughing through the spray of the lake. Nokk didn’t show its face through the clamour, but Elsa resolved to apologize for the disturbance at a later time.

Olaf, having twigs for arms, did not prove to be a useful asset to Sven, but nonetheless took pleasure from riding him through the fray like a war horse, even going so far as to chant his own improvised war cry.

All too soon, the childish laughter and play died down into exhausted giggling, and the waves were once again heard caressing the shore.

“Hey,” Ryder spoke cautiously. “Where’s Honeymaren?” The remainder of the group cast glances around the lake, but the Northuldra warrior was nowhere to be seen.

Not above the water, anyway. The Nokk found retribution in not warning the unsuspecting ice spirit.

The missing woman erupted from the water beneath Elsa, leaving her to scramble for stability atop Honeymaren’s bare shoulders. Squeaks of fear elicited laughter from the others, and Honeymaren gripped her ankles, offering a quiet reassurance. This reassurance went over Elsa’s head however, as she didn’t enjoy being deprived the use of her own two feet. She calmed after a moment, and the mirth of her friends was infectious, despite the precarious situation into which she had been so blithely thrust.

“I can put you down if you want.” Honeymaren whispered to Elsa through her laughter.

“I think I’m alright.” The spirit cautiously smiled, her tense grip loosening ever-so-slightly.

“Good.”

Elsa didn’t notice the gleeful expression on Anna’s face as she smiled at them.

The group began to flow into a natural conversation, lounging in the shallows, Ryder recounting his glorious escapade involving reindeer and the Earth Giants. Elsa had been engaged in the story until she felt a soft, tickling feeling on her foot. With a small cry, she jerked it out of Honeymaren’s absently stroking hand, accidentally hitting her in the jaw with her knee. The Northuldra woman grunted in surprised pain.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Elsa profusely apologized, reflexively massaging Honeymaren’s defined jawline.

“It’s okay,” She laughed, cheeks flushing. “I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

“I-I’m not! I don’t think…” Elsa blushed in return. Anna was having a hard time restraining herself.

“She definitely was when we were little!”

“Anna-”

“She hated it!” The annoying little sister grinned. “I would chase her around, but she always had the best hiding spots.”

“You were far more ticklish than I ever was,” Elsa smiled slyly through red cheeks. “At least I was able to run away, you never had a chance.”

“Really?” Kristoff gave a sideways glance to Anna, whose laugh became somewhat nervous.

“The more you know!” Ryder quite enjoyed his outside perspective during such lovers’ banter. Though he wished that Elsa and Honeymaren would figure themselves out sooner. Put everyone out of their collective misery.

“Speaking of knowing things,” Olaf interjected. “Who’s into trivia?”

Unified groans.

“Did you know,” for the twentieth time. “That some things will float on water when they would usually sink? This is due to surface tension!”

Honeymaren cast a cheeky smile up to Elsa, who still sat uneasily atop her shoulders. “Hey Elsa, want to test that theory?”

_What?_

A sharp gasp from Elsa just before Honeymaren fell backwards into the waist-high water. Harmless ice shards burst out from her impact, and Honeymaren was the first to resurface, followed shortly after by a red-faced Elsa

“Huh, I guess surface tension doesn’t always work.” The Northuldra woman grinned sweetly at the shaken ice queen, who was considerably glad to have regained control over her own movement. The others laughed at the predicament, and Anna nearly drowned herself in her fit of amusement.

Honeymaren gave a bow to her adoring audience, and Elsa saw an opportunity to regain some of her lost honour. Ice crystals forming at her fingertips, she pressed her hands on her adversary’s lower back, inciting a cry of sudden discomfort from Honeymaren. Despite being more or less even now, the Northuldra fighter couldn’t back down from Elsa’s challenging grin. It was only moments before the two women were playing and wrestling in the shallows like children.

“How long until she kisses her?” Ryder whispered to the Arendellian couple, watching the display with amusement. Olaf, being three pages behind everyone else, was gleefully chasing a butterfly on the shore.

“I’ll bet they aren’t going to do it.” Kristoff had a cocky air to his voice.

“See, you’re wrong. It definitely won’t take more than five minutes.” Anna mirrored his confidence.

“I’ll start counting.” Ryder leaned back against Sven, enjoying the scene.

Hardly four minutes had passed before Honeymaren had Elsa pinned down, each breathing heavily, wide smiles plastered across their faces. Eyes locked, icy blue to a russet brown, each reflecting and absorbing the other. Abrupt realization hit simultaneously, and Honeymaren hastily released Elsa, backing away. Each of them could have bested a strawberry with their faces.

“Oh come on!” Anna flung her hands up in dismay. Kristoff gave a triumphant laugh, while the two not-quite-lovers gazed at them with confusion.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryder winked at his sister, which did little to clarify the situation.

All exhausted from an eventful morning, the group began the trek back to the Northuldra camp. Anna fell in step with Elsa, who had been walking a ways ahead of the others. Crunching leaves were the only sounds between them for a few moments before Anna spoke.

“You know she likes you, right?”

“She does?”


End file.
